Simplify the following expression: ${-5(-7+2z)-(-3z-1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{-7+2z}{)} - (-3z-1) $ $ {35-10z} - (-3z-1) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 35-10z {-1(}\gray{-3z-1}{)} $ $ 35-10z + {3z+1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-10z + 3z} + {35 + 1}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-7z} + {35 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-7z} + {36}$ The simplified expression is $-7z+36$